


Triple Threat

by ladybalverine



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybalverine/pseuds/ladybalverine
Summary: It's Ahri's birthday and she wants one thing. All of her girlfriends at once. And they're more than happy to indulge her.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Triple Threat

For her birthday, all Ahri wanted was more time with her girls. She'd be perfectly content spending the day cuddling on the couch in a pile with the others watching a new film or even one they've seen a hundred times but she had something special in mind, something she had thought of for a few weeks now. She had done the necessary shopping for it and the package got there right in time, the morning of her birthday. Of course, she had already been spoiled with gifts but she had a special request. 

She sat at the island counter and swung her legs back and forth excitedly as she began tearing open the plainly marked box. The sound of rustling brought the attention of Akali who walked into the kitchen from their living room, a brow raised. 

"More presents?" She had asked with a chuckle. "I don't remember ordering you anything else." 

"No, this is something I got for all of us. Well....for myself, really. But I won't be the one using them." Ahri unraveled the plastic and revealed two brand new harnesses. Black leather to match the one Kai'Sa had bought a few months back. 

"Well...we already have one of those." Akali raised her brow and picked one up. "Why do we need two more?"

"One for each of you." Ahri smiled innocently. 

"Er...what am I missing?"

"She wants all of us to fuck her at once, rouge." The sound of Evelynn's voice came from behind as she walked into the kitchen, empty coffee mug in hand. She stepped in front of the coffee maker and poured herself a fresh cup. 

Akali's eyes widened at the realization before her face contorted into a wicked smirk, rubbing her hands mischeviously. "Ohhhh, I get it. Nice. When are we going to break them in?" She asked excitedly. 

"Well, I was hoping for tonight. Kai'Sa and I...well..." Ahri began to blush and she laughed in embarrassment. "She's been working me up to this moment the last few weeks."

"Darling, don't be so coy. We know Kai'Sa has a thing for fucking you in the ass. We've been hearing it every other day for a month." She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "Well, not that I mind. I enjoy your little noises." 

Akali looked at Ahri. "That's what you've been doing?!" 

Evelynn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "God, you can be so dense." 

"Sorry, guess I can't hear much when you're suffocating me with your thighs." Akali retorted with a shit eating grin. 

Evelynn huffed. "Touché." 

Ahri picked at the torn plastic from the package and smiled nervously. "Hopefully Kai'Sa gets home with the cake soon. I don't know how much longer I can wait." 

"Be patient, kit. We have all day yet." Evelynn smiled, walking to where Ahri sat and planting a kiss on her temple. "You'll get your wish soon."

\--- 

Of course, soon was not soon enough. 

Ahri spent the next couple of hours waiting patiently. She humored the girls as they sung happy birthday to her and Kai'Sa served them all a giant piece of cake. Akali had seconds of course which prolonged her waiting time. Ahri had no complaints though. She was excited, naturally, but that didn't impede her from enjoying her time with her girls. Every second was precious and she couldn't help but to admire the way Kai'Sa smiled at her, the way Akali cracked jokes just to get a grin from the gumiho, and the way Evelynn's golden eyes lit up when she looked at her. 

She loved them all. Individually but the same. 

After Akali pushed her plate aside and rubbed her belly, Evelynn and Kai'Sa gave each other a look. Ahri could read what they were telling each other and her heart dropped to her stomach. It was time. All this time waiting and she wasn't sure if she was prepared. 

"Ahri, darling..." Evelynn began in her sultriest voice, eyes flickering between the three before settling on the fox. "Are you ready for your wish to come true?"

"Ready? Oh...well...." Ahri stammered nervously. 

"If you're not, we can always wait for another night...." Kai'Sa trailed off and walked over to the gumiho, putting her hands on her hips and resting her chin on her shoulder. She could feel her trembling with excitement. 

"No!" Ahri exclaimed quickly. "No, that's not necessary. Yes, I'm ready. Just a bit nervous." 

"Nothing to worry about, foxy. You know we'll take good care of you. And if it's too much, just say so. We wouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with." Akali added with a smile. 

"Right. Though I'm more than confident our little kit can handle it." Evelynn smiled and rested a hand on Ahri's cheek. "You've been preparing for such an occasion."

"Yes, I have." Ahri shuddered at their gentle touches. "What are we waiting for?" 

"That's the spirit." Kai'Sa grinned and gave Ahri a gentle pat on the ass. "Head up to your room and get ready for us. We'll be up in a moment."

Ahri nodded obediently and gave them each a kiss on the lips before bounding up the stairs hurriedly. 

\---

It had only been a few minutes but Ahri was growing impatient as she sat on the bed wearing the new lingerie Evelynn acquired for her, a light pink lacy thing that barely covered her and a pair of white thigh high tights that did wonders in showing off her legs. She wondered what was taking so long and as her mind wandered she began thinking about the three of them talking out their plan, strapping up their   
harnesses and readying themselves to fuck her silly. 

Her imagination began to indulge where the others were not at the moment and she slipped a small hand down her torso into her panties, letting out a small gasp at the chill of her hand on her warm center. She leaned back into the headboard and parted her legs, fingertips beginning to slowly circle her hardening clit. She fluttered her eyes shut and let out a small moan, her head making a thud as she let it fall back against the frame of her bed. 

She continued the rhythm for a few more moments before she instantly froze at the sound of a velvety laugh. "Starting without us, I see." Eve noted. 

There she was, hand down her underwear playing with herself, dripping wet as Evelynn, Akali, and Kai'Sa watched her. 

"Just getting ready." Ahri blushed. "How long were you three standing there?" 

"Long enough to hear those cute little moans." Kai'Sa chuckled as well. 

All three of them were wearing the harnesses and their own respective underwear, toys of different sizes hanging from their hips. Kai'Sa had the smallest, the one she had been using lately for her training. Evelynn and Akali had similarly sized ones, though of course Eve's had been a bit bigger. The fact that they would all be inside her soon sent a shiver down the gumiho's spine. 

"Happy birthday to me..." Ahri mused as she sat up, a permanent blush on her cheeks. Evelynn began to walk further into the room and the others followed suit, standing at the end of Ahri's bed. 

"Absolutely. And since it is your birthday, kit, tell us what you want." Evelynn tilted her head curiously, awaiting the answer. 

"I want you. All of you. Right now." Ahri wasted no time in telling them. She didn't have the patience for her usual shy routine. 

Kai'Sa smiled knowingly and motioned down to their straps. "You know the drill, Ahri. Get them nice and wet." 

Ahri nodded eagerly and crawled to the foot of her bed, looking up at her three girlfriends in awe before taking Kai'Sa's dildo into her mouth, holding the base of it with one hand as the other held her upper body up. She took the whole of it into her mouth and bobbed her head a few times before pulling away with a pop, the length of the toy coated in her saliva. 

"That's my girl." Kai'Sa praised and watched as Ahri repeated the same action with Evelynn and then Akali, who was having a particularly good time with the view. 

"Damn, Ahri." Akali let out a breathy chuckle. "You look so good doing that." 

"She's a good girl. Isn't that right, kit?" Evelynn mused. 

Ahri just nodded, her face flushed from the efforts of lubricating all three toys. She sat back on her legs and looked up at her girlfriends, pleading. "I'm ready for you."

Kai'Sa looked down at the wet spot on her panties and let out a snort. "We see that, babe. Don't worry. The wait is over." She assured her. 

Evelynn crawled into bed behind Ahri and laid on her back, beckoning her with her finger. "Come here and ride me, Ahri."

The gumiho obeyed immediately and hovered over Evelynn, swinging one leg over her and standing on her knees. She lined the toy up with her entrance and groaned as it slipped inside. Eve held her by the hips and guided her down until it was sheathed inside of her. 

"Fuck, Eve." Ahri panted and began to lift and drop her hips slowly. Knowing that Akali and Kai'Sa were watching only urged her on more and she began riding the toy with fervor, desperate moans filling the room. "Kai'Sa, please. I-I'm ready." 

Bottle of lube in hand, Kai'Sa wasted no time in indulging the fox. She popped open the bottle and slicked the toy up quickly, tossing it aside as she crawled onto the bed herself. She stood behind Ahri as the smaller girl bent over Evelynn, holding still so that she could enter her carefully like they had practiced before. 

Kai'Sa held Ahri by the hip with one hand and held the base of the toy with the other, teasing her ass with the head of it. 

"P-Please Kai...." Ahri whined. "I want all of you to fill me up." 

"As you wish." Kai'Sa smiled and slowly pushed the toy inside of her, taking her time as the fox groaned and adjusted.

"Oh, Bokkie..." Ahri let out a breath and clenched the sheets next to Evelynn's head, meeting her golden gaze as the siren began to move her hips under her, bucking upwards into her sex. Once she was ready, Kai'Sa began moving her hips as well, a bit slower but still at a decent rhythm. The feeling of being filled to the brim by her girlfriends made Ahri's head spin and she wasn't even done yet. 

"Akali..." Ahri moaned between thrusts and looked over her shoulder at the maknae. "Please. Finish me." 

Akali licked her lips and nodded her head speechlessly, her core aching at the sight of her girlfriends fucking Ahri. "Of course." She smiled and climbed in behind Kai'Sa who adjusted so Akali could slide in behind her. She knelt between Kai'Sa's spread legs and licked her lips at the view of Ahri taking two toys at once, the bed soaked from their ministrations. 

"Nice and slow, Akali." Evelynn urged her on and the rapper nodded, pushing her toy into Ahri's tight quim above Evelynn's toy, stretching her open to her limit. It took a moment of adjusting but she managed to slide into the gumiho's wetness, eliciting a loud, filthy moan from the singer. 

"O-Oh my god..." Ahri panted and dug her nails into the bed, the sound of sheets ripping filling their ears. "Fuck!" She yelled as Evelynn, Akali, and Kai'Sa began moving in and out of her. Her stomach coiled and she squeezed her eyes shut, the pressure inside of her core building at an unprecedented rate. 

"Such a good kit. Taking all of us at once." Evelynn panted into her ear. 

Kai'Sa held onto Ahri's shoulders to steady herself and thrust deep into her. "We want to hear you cum." She husked between breaths. 

Ahri nodded and her eyes began to water, absolutely overstimulated in all the best ways. "Yes! Yes I'm going to cum!" She moaned out wantonly. "Don't stop. P-Please!"

"Never, foxy. Let us hear you." Akali urged her on. 

Within a few more thrusts, Ahri was absolutely falling apart, a scream like moan ripping through the air. Slowly, the three of them helped her down from her high, withdrawing their toys one by one. Ahri whimpered and fell limp against Evelynn, burying her nose into her neck. 

Evelynn began to soothingly rub her back and she kissed the top of her head. "You're alright, Ahri. You did so so good." She praised her. 

After a few moments, Ahri sat up and crawled off of Evelynn, allowing the siren to sit up and join the rest of them. Kai'Sa grabbed Ahri's hand and kissed her knuckles lovingly. "Are you okay?" 

Ahri nodded and after finally catching her breath, she began to laugh. "I'm great." She said tiredly. 

Akali grinned and leaned forward to kiss Ahri's nose. "Was it a good birthday?"

"Best birthday ever."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! I had a lot of fun with it. Any ideas you have can be commented down below or visit fareehaquinn on twitter!


End file.
